The New Lantern
by Dylan T.D
Summary: Kyle Rayner, Green Lantern of sector 2814, is killed in a fight with the Manhunters.  He falls to earth and gives his power ring to a young Jimmy Hallam.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Laser's flew all around him as Kyle fended off Earth from invaders from a different planet. Kyle didn't know who they were but all he knew is he had to protect Earth. He shot a laser from his ring at one of the ships as John swooped down and took out one of the drones with a giant green long sword. Kyle smiled as he made an old fashioned medieval shield with the ring to block a laser. Kyle looked around and saw Guy beating on a drone with two big green fists. Hal Jordon smashed through the hull of the closest ship, sending it falling to Earth. Thinking fast, Kyle flew down under the ship rubble and enclosed it in a big bubble. Kyle sent it flying toward another ship, propelling both of the ships floating in the other direction. Kyle looked around the battlefield, trying to find the main ship. He created a shield with ring to fend off from some missiles. The missiles destroyed the shield and knocked Kyle away. He was dazed and unable to use his ring as three lasers smashed into his chest. He looked down at his chest and then up toward the ship that fired the lasers. He fell toward Earth, losing consciousness. He woke up in the middle of a forest. Alive only because of the ring. He looked at it and took it off.

"Go; find someone new to take my place." He said, as the ring flew from his hand and off into the distance. Watching it he laid back and rested, waiting for his replacement.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jimmy Hallam was walking down the street on his way home from his last day of school. Students were running all around him, screaming and laughing and making plans. He was walking alone, with his ear buds in his ears, listening to his favorite podcast. He was greeted by the crossing guard.

"Have a good summer, Jimmy!" he said, Jimmy waved at him as he stopped the cars on the road. He ran across the street and into the grounds of his old elementary school, He watched as all the elementary school kids ran out of the school, to their parents. He watched as his brother Colton ran home. He continued walking toward the opening in the fence, leading to his house. He stopped by his mailbox to check if they had gotten any mail when something small hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see who threw it but nobody was there.

"What the hell?" he said, looking down. On the ground in front of him was a something small and green. He looked at it for a while and then bent down to pick it up. He looked at it for a little bit and realized that it was a green ring. He looked up; trying to see if someone was there that might have dropped it. There was nobody. He looked back down at the ring as he heard someone talking behind him. He turned around and saw the girl of his dreams. Brooke Morley. She was a thin girl with short reddish hair and a wonderful smile. She was on her paper route talking on her cell phone. When she saw that he was looking at her she waved. Jimmy waved back as she hung up her phone. Brooke walked up to him, looking at the ring that was still in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked, eyeing it curiously.

"I honestly have no clue. I think somebody threw it at me." Jimmy said. She laughed and looked around.

"I don't see anybody." She said

"I know, that's the weird thing. I felt it smack me on the back of the head and when I turned around, I saw this on the ground. It's kinda cool, I might keep it." Jimmy said. He looked down at it and noticed a small design on the top. It looked like a circle with two horizontal lines on top and bottom.

"Hey look, that's kinda cool." He said, showing it to Brooke.

"Huh, looks a little like a lantern, don't you think?" she said. He looked at it again, with that now in his mind.

"Yeah, your right, it sorta does." He said.

"Well I gotta get going. I have to deliver the papers so I can get home." Brooke said.

"Ok, see you." Jimmy said as she started walking away. He watched her until she was out of sight. He sighed and walked into the house. He said hello to his mom and walked straight to his room. As soon as he sat on his bed, his iPhone started going crazy. He fished it out of his pocket and saw who was calling him. Mike Wilson, a tall curly brown haired kid, was calling. He pushed the accept button.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jimmy said immediately.

"Hey," Mike said through the speaker at the bottom of the iPhone. "Can you hang?"

"I don't know, I'll ask my mom," Jimmy said as he walked back into the living room. "hey mom, can I hang out with Mike?" He asked.

"Sure, just don't be out to late." She said.

"Ok, where should I meet you?" He asked Mike.

"Just at Purdy." Mike said.

"Ok, see you in a few." Jimmy said. He hung up and walked back to his room. He picked up the ring that he found outside and put it in his pocket. He walked outside and went through the opening in the fence. He sat down at the bench by the baseball diamond and waited for Mike to show up. He waited for about five minutes when he saw at the other the field someone riding toward him on a bike. Mike stopped next to him.

"Hey, what's up?" He said. Jimmy looked at him and said.

"You realize you are leaving that at my house." As he looked down at the bike.

"Whatever. What's that?" He said, looking down at the bulge the ring was making in Jimmy's pocket.

"Oh, I found this on the ground. I think someone might have thrown it at me. Look at the design on it." Jimmy said, holding it up for Mike to see.

"Hey, it looks kind of like a lantern." He said.

"Yeah, that's what Brooke said."

"Is she the one that threw it at you?" Mike asked.

"No, she showed up after I found it on the ground. I was going to see if it fit me or not." Jimmy said.

"Well go on, put it on." Mike urged.

"Fine." Jimmy said, as he put it on his middle finger. Suddenly there was a bright flash of green light and Jimmy was soaring through the air.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"AAAHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed. A few minutes later he was standing in a forest next to a huge crater. He looked around and then at the ring. He panicked and ripped the ring off his finger, throwing it to the ground. His eyes widened when he looked in the crater. There was a man in it, wearing a green and black outfit. Jimmy jumped in to see if he was ok. He saw that on his chest was the same design that was on the ring.

"Are you ok? What happened here?" Jimmy asked. The man looked at him, eyes half closed.

"Hey," he said, with great pain.

"Yeah?" Dylan asked

"What is your name?" He asked

"Jimmy Hallam, look I was just flying through the air like a fucking bird and ended up here, what the hell is going on. Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked.

"Jimmy Hallam, the ring has chosen you to protect the planet Earth from any types of threat." The man said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked, looking up at the top of the crater.

"Give me the ring." The man said. Jimmy ran up to the crater and picked up the ring. He slid back down and handed it to the man. He put it on his own finger and pointed his hand away from his body. A beam of light erupted from the ring and formed a type of lantern like form.

"Take this lantern. Insert the ring into the lantern and speak the oath." The man started coughing, Jimmy looked down at his chest, there was a hole through him, and it was steaming. Jimmy looked back to the man's face when he heard him stop coughing. His face had gone still. Jimmy put his hand in front of the man's mouth. He was not breathing. Jimmy gently let the man down, closed the man's eyes, and took the ring from his finger. He picked up the lantern and made his way up to the mouth of the crater and looked around. He looked down at the ring in his hand and put it on. Nothing happened. He took his iPod out of his pocket on the off chance that he was getting Wi-Fi out in the forest. Nothing. He wandered around the forest, trying to figure out where he was. _Come on, I need Wi-Fi, _he thought. Suddenly the ring on his finger started glowing again. He looked back down at his iPod and noticed in the corner the little Wi-Fi symbol. His eyes widened and he looked at the ring.

"Ok, now that is cool." He said to himself. He quickly went to FaceTime and called Mike. As it was connecting, Jimmy wandered around, trying to get out of the forest.

"Hello? Jimmy is that you!" came Mike's voice from the iPod. Jimmy brought the iPod to his face.

"Yeah, it's me." He said.

"Where the hell are you? What happened?" Mike said, hysterical.

"I can't explain right now. I need you to help me get the hell out of this forest. I have no idea where I am." He said as he started running around. He was starting to panic until he noticed a break in the trees. He ran towards it and exploded through it like a winner in an Olympic race. He looked around for a second before he realized where he was. He looked back at his iPod, hoping Mike was still there.

"Mike? Mike are you there?" he asked.

"Yeah, what!" He answered.

"You know that field we went to for the mile that one time in 7th grade?" He said.

"Yeah, you're there?" Mike asked

"Yeah, I just found it through the forest that's right behind it. You think you could meet me at the Middle School? I'll explain everything when you get there." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, totally." Mike said. He disconnected the FaceTime as he got up from his table. The ring stopped glowing as the Wi-Fi symbol disappeared. He ran up to the Middle School and waited out in front. About ten minutes later Mike pulled up on his bike.

"Ok, what happened?" He said immediately.

"The ring took me to this crater in the middle of the forest. There was a man in the middle of it, he had this huge hole in his chest and he told me that the ring had chosen me or something. He took it from me and pointed it out in front of him, like this." Jimmy mimicked the man's motion "And this lantern formed," He said, holding up the lantern. "He told me to speak the oath and he died."

"What's the oath?" Mike asked

"That's the thing, I have no idea. Wait, you didn't tell my mom that I flew off like that did you?" Mike asked.

"No, I was too freaked out to tell anybody." He said.

"Good, I've got to get back home, what time is it?" Jimmy asked. Mike pulled out his iPod and looked at the time.

"It's almost 7:00" he said.

"Ok, I'll text you tomorrow. See ya." He said. Jimmy ran home full force without stopping. He looked down at the lantern in his hand and realized he wouldn't be able to explain it.

"Shit, where am I supposed to put this?" he said. But almost as soon as the words escaped his lips the lantern disappeared and the ring glowed for a few seconds.

"Seriously, that is really cool." He said as he walked through the door. His mom was sitting on the couch with his brother Colton watching TV. She looked up as Jimmy opened the door.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was just hanging out with Mike around town." Jimmy lied. He wasn't going to tell her about the ring. She wouldn't understand.

"I'm going to my room, I'm tired." Jimmy said, that was the truth, he was feeling tired. He walked to his room, shut the door, and rested on his bed. He spent the rest of the night looking at the ring. It was amazing. _Now how do I get that lantern back? _He thought. He pointed the ring out in front of him but nothing happened. He looked at the ring puzzled. He shrugged and lay down on his bed. He decided that getting some sleep was probably the best thing for him. He was about to fall asleep, thinking about the lantern when the ring started glowing. Suddenly the same beam of light sprang from the ring and formed the lantern.

"Whoa," he said, a little too loud. He stopped and listened for any noise from his mom or brother's rooms. There was nothing. He looked back down at the lantern and then thought about it disappearing. Suddenly it was absorbed back into the ring.

"Sweet," he whispered to himself. He pulled the ring off of his finger. He set it down on the shelf in is headboard. He drifted off to sleep, thinking about what that man in the crater said about an oath.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jimmy woke up late the next morning and walked into the kitchen. His mom and brother were gone, at work and daycare. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and walked into the living room. He turned on the TV where Spongebob Squarepants was playing some stupid game with Patrick Star. He changed the channel to Comedy Central and watched Tosh.O for a while before he realized what had happened the night before. He set his cereal down and ran to his room. He looked on the headboard, and there it was, right where he left it. He picked it up and put it on his finger. He held his arm out in front of him and thought about the lantern. As he thought, the beam of light exploded from the ring and formed the lantern. He picked it up and walked into the kitchen. He set it down on the counter and put his hand inside the opening where the light would come out. He tried to think of what to say.

"I swear, to pledge allegiance, to a lantern… that I got from a dying man in spandex." Nothing. He pulled his hand out of the lantern and nicked the edge. Suddenly the lantern spit out green light and pushed him back into the fridge.

"Whoa, that worked?" he said in disbelief. But as he said it, the green light enveloped his body. He felt it go through his body and into his chest. Suddenly he felt, more than himself. Like he had been possessed. He started speaking without wanting to.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those you worship evil's might, beware my power, green lantern's light." He said. Suddenly the lantern disappeared and he was flying through the air again. He was propelled through the atmosphere and into space. Flying at an amazing speed. He eventually made it to a planet of some sort that looked similar to the design on his ring and on that man's chest. He plummeted into the planet, heading straight for an enormous version of the lantern he was given. He landed in the middle of a room. It was pretty empty except for chairs circling around the room. At first, Jimmy didn't see anybody in the chairs. But when he looked again he saw small figures in red cloaks sitting down. They leaned forward, revealing white hair and blue skin.

"AAH, what the hell are you guys?" He yelled. One of the creatures spoke up.

"We are the guardians of the universe." It said.

"Ok, cool, because that helps me." He said.

"Jimmy Hallam of sector 2814, Lantern Kyle Rayner's ring has chosen you to protect the planet earth from any species that tries to threaten said planet." The Guardian said.

"Wait, Kyle Rayner, is that the guy that gave me this?" Dylan said, holding up his hand and showing the ring on his finger.

"Yes, he has died defending Earth from the Manhunters." Another said.

"Yeah, ok, why am I here?" Jimmy asked

"The ring has chosen y"

"Yeah, I got that, but why me?" Jimmy interrupted.

"Because you are the most worthy." One of them said.

"Why me? How am I the most worthy?" Jimmy asked.

"Your willpower is the greatest." Another one of the Guardians said.

"We will teach you how to use this ring, so that you can join your fellow Green Lantern's in the fight for Earth." Another Guardian said

"Can't you give it to someone else?" Jimmy asked

"Call in Lantern Kilowog." A Guardian said, looking at another one of the Guardians.

"What? Who is Kilowog?" Jimmy asked. Nobody answered. He waited for a few minutes, nobody spoke. Suddenly something huge flew into the room. Jimmy looked up in disbelief. A gigantic alien creature flew up and landed beside Jimmy. It looked down at him and watched his reaction. Jimmy just stared wide eyed in his face, mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Poozer. You look like an idiot." It said. Jimmy quickly shut his mouth and looked away.

"Lantern Kilowog, you must train this young man to master the ring." One of the guardians said. Jimmy looked down at the ring on his finger and looked back up at Kilowog. He didn't say anything. Kilowog walked a few feet in the opposite direction and stopped, he cocked his head back and said,

"Are you comin'?" Jimmy quickly walked up behind him.

Kilowog led Jimmy out of the chamber and into the city. Jimmy looked around as thousands of different species were flying around in the same uniforms as Kilowog and the man from the crater. Jimmy finally spoke to Kilowog.

"When do I get my uniform?" He said. Kilowog, without stopping or looking back, said

"That's where we're going now," Jimmy looked up at him with a smile

"Oh, cool." He said. There was silence for a while as they walked on. Eventually they stopped at a building. They walked inside and into a room. There was a big machine in the room.

"Take off your clothes and lay down in the middle of the floor right over there." Kilowog said, pointing to the bare floor in the middle of the machine.

"Wait, I have to take my clothes off?" Jimmy asked "Why?"

"You will do what you are told and not ask stupid questions, you understand?" Kilowog yelled. Without another word Jimmy walked into the corner and started stripping his clothes off. He was about to take the underwear off when he heard the booming voice of Kilowog

"Keep those on; I don't need to see what you have down there." Thankful, Jimmy walked over to the machine and lay down on the floor. Suddenly he felt a pulse surge through his body and he passed out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jimmy woke up, still lying on the floor. He quickly sat up and looked down at his body. The same uniform that all the aliens were wearing was on his body. He marveled at it, looking at his hands and flexing his fingers and arms. He felt something on his face that he knew wasn't his glasses. He touched the area around his eyes and felt the same material that the uniform was made out of. Jimmy jumped as he heard the familiar booming voice of Kilowog.

"The ring changed your glasses into a mask, you will be able to see as well as you are able to with your glasses on." Jimmy looked back at Kilowog.

"Cool." He said. He stood up and walked over to Kilowog.

"So, uh, how exactly am I supposed to fly like the others?" Jimmy asked.

"Just think about it, Poozer." Kilowog said.

"What?" Jimmy asked

"Think about flying and you'll fly." Kilowog said. Jimmy did exactly that. Suddenly there was a glow of green around him and he felt himself floating.

"Oh my god, that's cool." Jimmy said, mostly to himself. Kilowog flew out of the room, calling back for Jimmy to follow him. Jimmy flew forward out of the room and followed Kilowog back outside. They flew out to an empty part of the city. Kilowog told Jimmy that it was a training area so that he could teach Jimmy how to master the ring. Jimmy looked back down at the ring.

"What can this even do?" He asked.

"The ring can create only what you can imagine," Kilowog said as he held his arm up into the air and created a large green building "You have to concentrate on what you want to create and the ring will do the rest. You try." He said as the building disappeared. Jimmy held his arm up and concentrated hard on the image of a sledge hammer. A very small, light green hammer appeared in his hands.

"Damn, I wanted it to be bigger, what did I do wrong?" Jimmy said, looking up at Kilowog.

"You have to concentrate harder." Kilowog said. The hammer disappeared and Jimmy held his arm up again. This time he closed his eyes and pictured each and every part of the hammer he wanted. He felt something big and heavy appear in his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at the dark green hammer in his hands.

"Sweet." Jimmy said. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of green light as an energy bolt collided with the hammer in Jimmy's hand. Jimmy jumped back and looked up at Kilowog, who's hand was raised toward where he was just standing.

"What the fuck was that?" Jimmy screamed

"You're constructs are too weak, concentrate harder!" He yelled back.

Jimmy looked at him in disbelief. Kilowog looked back, staring with wide eyes. Jimmy turned away and raised his arm once more and concentrated as hard as he possibly could on the hammer. Again the hammer appeared in his hands. He turned back to Kilowog. Kilowog raised his hand up and shot another energy blast at him. This time Jimmy thought fast and pictured a shield in his head. In the blink of an eye the hammer in his hand disappeared and he felt the straps of a medieval shield form on his arm. He brought the shield up to cover his face as he felt the bolt slam into it. The construct held together but Jimmy could tell it was weakened, one more blast like that and it would be destroyed. He heard another blast coming and new he wouldn't be able to block this one. He shot up in the air as the shield disappeared. He shot an energy bolt at Kilowog. A green brick wall appeared in front of Kilowog, blocking the bolt. Jimmy floated in the air, looking down at Kilowog. He shot a few more bolts at Kilowog. Then he closed his eyes and pictured a minigun. He felt a heavy piece of machinery appear in his hands. He opened them to see a green gun in his hands.

"Holy shit, I've never fired a gun before." Jimmy said out loud.

"And you still won't." Boomed Kilowog's voice from below as the gun exploded in Jimmy's hands. Before Jimmy could react he was enclosed in a trap made by Kilowog. He looked up as Kilowog walked over.

"That was good, you need to be able to think quickly like that, but you still need to concentrate harder. That gun was pathetic. Now, try to get out of this cage."

Jimmy looked around the cage, trying to find a weak spot. Nothing, it was completely solid. He looked down and noticed that there was no bottom to the cage, it was the ground. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He looked down at the ground and set his fist down on it. He closed his eyes and pictured a giant drill. He felt the ground move underneath him and there was a loud noise. He opened his eyes and saw the drill going to work on the ground. Within seconds he was about 2 feet under the ground, he quickly shifted his arm, turning the drill upwards. It broke the surface of the ground outside the cage. He stopped thinking about the drill, making it disappear. He flew out of the hole, high into the air, and looked down at Kilowog. The expression on his face was less than pleasing. Jimmy landed on the ground next to him as the cage disappeared.

"So how was that?" Jimmy asked. Kilowog waited for a few seconds.

"Predictable," he said "but I guess it was ok"

"How was that predictable?" Jimmy asked.

"You honestly think you are the first person to get out of a trap that way?" Kilowog said.

"Well, probably not but it was the first thing I thought of. It seemed the easiest." Jimmy said.

"Well, sometimes the easiest thing to do is not always an option. You need to think bigger." Kilowog said. Jimmy turned around and walked away. Suddenly he realized something. He quickly turned back to Kilowog.

"What happened to my stuff?" Jimmy asked, looking around.

"They are safe." Kilowog said, completely brushing off the question.

"No, seriously, where the hell is my stuff? I had an iPod in my pocket!" Jimmy yelled. Kilowog looked puzzled.

"What's an iPod?" He asked.

"Nevermind, where is my stuff?" Jimmy asked again.

"It's still back at the building." Kilowog said, still not understanding the importance.

"And how do you know that nobody is going to take it?" Jimmy asked, enraged.

"Do you honestly think that anybody on Oa would want to take your stuff?" Kilowog asked. Jimmy said nothing, realizing how foolish he was being. Then something popped into his head that he hadn't realized before now.

"How is it that you can speak English?" He asked.

"I'm not. You are just hearing English." Kilowog said.

"Ok, that makes no sense, if you aren't speaking English than how can I hear it. I distinctly hear you speaking English." Jimmy said.

"The ring is a universal translator. Whatever language that is not spoken by the wearer gets translated to his or her language, in your case, English. Anything the ring says to you, you will here in English." Kilowog explained.

"Wait, the ring can talk?" Jimmy asked, looking down at it.

"Not necessarily, it isn't sentient so it won't sit and have a conversation with you. But if you ask it to calculate something for you, it will." Kilowog said.

"cool," Jimmy said "Ring, what's five times five?" Jimmy asked it. Almost instantly he heard a small electronic sounding voice come from the ring.

"Twenty-five." It said. Jimmy smiled.

"Now that is awesome." He said. He looked up at Kilowog, who looked slightly amused by Jimmy's reaction.

"Ring, how tall is Green Lantern Kilowog." asked, looking down at the ring. A beam of light erupted from the center of the ring as it scanned Kilowog's body.

"Eight foot Three Inches." It said. Jimmy looked up at Kilowog. Kilowog smiled and nodded his head. Jimmy laughed and looked back down at the ring. He was about to ask it to calculate something else when Kilowog's huge hand stopped him.

"No more calculations," He said, "you need to learn how to use it in combat." Jimmy looked up at him. Kilowog pointed his ring at Jimmy, shooting a green blast at him. Jimmy had no time to react and was hit square in the chest. He was knocked on his ass as he regained the wind that was knocked out of him. He stood up and jumped into the air, floating. He created three missiles with the ring and threw them at Kilowog. Kilowog created a shield, blocking himself from the missiles. Suddenly a bright red energy blast flew past Jimmy's head. He quickly turned around.

"Oh god, no…" came Kilowog's shaky voice from behind.


End file.
